1. Field of the Invention
A heating and cooling and air conditioning (HVAC) module of the type used in an automotive vehicle for providing conditioned air to vents in the cabin of a vehicle and to the defrost outlet and to a seat conditioning device for cooling and/or heating a seat assembly in the vehicle cabin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The HVAC module currently in use normally includes a housing defining an air passage with at least one air conditioning system, such as an evaporator and/or heater, supported in the air passage in the housing for cooling and heating the air. The housing presents a defrost outlet for exiting air from the air passage to a defrost vent in a vehicle cabin, a vent outlet for exiting air from the air passage to a cabin vent in the vehicle cabin, and a seat outlet for exiting air from the air passage directly to a perforated seat assembly or first through an air conditioning device or thermo-electric device in the vehicle cabin. In order to allow the operator to regulate the air flow to the seat assembly, a separate valve is placed in the air flow path between the HVAC module and the seat assembly. The valve is used to regulate the air flow to cool or heat the seat independently of other functions of the HVAC module.